Toying With Your Feelings
Toying With Your Feelings is the twelfth and final episode of Season 2 and the twenty-fourth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description With the Toymaker’s showdown here at last, it’s up to the guests to put an end to this madness of a night! As the survivors of the night fight to save their lives, it’s up to the group to find out what has happened and how to fix it. Will the guests save the innocent lost soul within this malicious evil and save themselves? Better hurry now, guests, before all hope becomes lost to the sunrise... Episode Summary Episode 12 As the guests and Spencer flee to evade the Toymaker and his clan of clowns, the guests split up as they hide away from the clowns, soon slowly regrouping one by one as they hurry to put an end to the Toymaker. As the guests regroup together again, the guests then hurry to the toy room at the top of the mansion to find out how to put an end to the Toymaker. They then find a note on the top of the scattered toys and discover that they must face a ritual that will guide them to clues in taking down the Toymaker. They then put together the ritual using the toys and the leftover salt from the toy rituals earlier in the night and then Carson then headed into the center, soon finding out that they needed Lukis's blood in order to stop the Toymaker's mad plans. After they realize that Edward and Lukis's old treehouse could be a lead, a spectral figure then appears, revealing himself to be Edward's father. The guests then briefly accuse the father of being a terrible person before Silvano then reminds them that time was running out. Celine and Carson then agree to distract the clowns while Arthur, Silvano and Spencer follow Edward's father to the treehouse. Celine and Carson then attract attention of the clowns and fight them before barricading them from entering the mansion again. The duo then flee to the lounge, where they remember the skulls and start to inspect them before Edward returns from the AEA headquarters. Meanwhile, Silvano, Arthur and Spencer find the treehouse and soon discover that the seemingly peaceful treehouse was splattered with red stains, or more accurately, Lukis's blood. As Arthur and Spencer attempt to collect some blood from the splattered stains, Silvano soon finds a wooden box that contained a bloodied box and potentially the one used to murder Lukis. They then finish collecting the blood and leave back to the mansion with Edward's father in tow. Regrouping with Celine and Carson, Edward and his father then glare at each other as Carson finds a note that reveals that Edward must make peace with his estranged father in order to get the final piece to save the Toymaker's trapped spirit. The guests then quickly support Edward, telling his father what his son had done for them, prompting the father to forgive his son. Edward then takes the prayer cross that Spencer and Silvano shared and uses it to make peace with his father's ghost. As Edward's father's ghost dissipates, they receive the final pieces to trapping the Toymaker. They then reconnect the toys' connection to the ten skulls that they had collected, remembering the fallen as they finally piece together the ritual circle that would save them all. The guests, Spencer and Edward then head to the top once again to lure the villain into their planned trap. They then explain to the Toymaker that they had a "doll convention" ready for him before he then attacks and chases the guests to the lounge. The Toymaker then takes one last attack toward Spencer before he is caught into the trap, prompting the guests to read out the final incantation that would end the night. As the clock stops, the Toymaker then disintegrates before their eyes before they soon see the ghost of Lukis del Lobo sitting in the middle of the floor, their mission accomplished. The sunlight then shines through the window, and the guests soon realize that they had finally made it through the hell of a night. Lukis and Edward then share a tearful conversation before Lukis then fades away into the afterlife. Spencer and the guests then celebrate before a knock on the front door is heard, prompting the group to find Jordan Carpenter, alive and well, waiting for them. Jordan then congratulates them on defeating the Toymaker's evil as Carson then starts kissing the floor, finally believing that they had actually survived. They then finally destroy the mansion with fire and Molotov cocktails to celebrate their survival and honor the fallen. They then discuss their future of living together as very close friends and potentially joining the AEA as they got back to their normal lives. Jordan, Spencer and the guests then headed to Jordan's car that would take them back home as 1960s police started to show up, and Jordan then took them back to 2019 New York City as he welcomed them back home. Epilogue While the end of the night had ended for our four survivors, it was only the beginning for our guests who had made it through the night. Carson finally gave up his smoking, and for the better, as he became a better person as he promised to live his life for Mason, and to fight for everyone who had fallen. He and Arthur would work to make a memorial for Mason, even leaving a quote of Mason on his gravestone, "Oh yeah? You and what army?". Carson would then join the AEA to fight for those fallen, and those who may get caught into a trap like he did. He also made a memorial for the fifteen fallen souls at the two parties turned into games of survival. He continues to fight, both in his life and in his newest profession as AEA member, for the best. Silvano would soon join the Against Evil Alliance, soon finding the Hunter, Luke Mathieu, and telling him of what had fueled his hopes to fight for the Alliance. He has kept Jennifer's promise and published her completed novel, with him writing the ending, and it's become a bestseller under the name, "Toying With Your Feelings". He also decided to stay with his friends in Oregon, living with Carson to help the Hippie get his life back together. They also had gotten a few animals into their care, some of them named after each of the fallen souls, from both Jordan Carpenter and Charlie Glitter's parties. Arthur would return to his life, soon retiring from his "secret agent" life and promising better for his life. He would then retire his guns and join his friends in staying in a lodge in Oregon. Later, he would discover that his ex-wife and son were residing in nearby Salem, Oregon, and he soon rekindled a close relationship with his ex-wife and son, while taking care of Silvano and Carson like his own sons. Arthur would be the last of the guests to join the AEA, but certainly not the last person who would. Celine quickly returned to her New York life with a few goals in mind. Now knowing how short life was and wanting to make a difference during her time on Earth, she sold her penthouse apartment for a high price, sending many of the profits towards charities in need around the city. She also sold her share in Phoenix Records and used the proceeds to found the Castillo Foundation, a charity whose purpose was to keep young girls safe and away from prostitution before retiring from "wealthy life". Celine is now known as a humanitarian, helping to keep young girls safe and out of harm's way. Despite missing Monica everyday, she keeps fighting for her and to honour her, not wanting to let her death be in vain. In the AEA, Celine works hard to help keep the world safe from danger, hoping, always hoping, that nobody experiences what she did ever again. After the night, the four guests finally agreed on moving to Celine's private lodge on a permanent basis, She has named many of her stallions after guests who departed throughout the night, such as Monica, Jordan, and Jennifer. And with the four survivors together in the same place together, they agreed to secure their Hollywood star, Colin Argent, a star on Hollywood Boulevard, with the engraving "A Star, Never Forgotten". The guests also funded an extravagant firework night to honour the explosive exploder, Jayce "Fatman" Foster, which the survivors watched on cheerfully. They also hosted an air show and did some traveling in the name of Jordan Winchester, the eager world traveling gentleman. Now they remain closely knit friends, and they soon attended Edward and Tom's wedding months after the night. Soon after, eight months after that night, Celine Harper then got into a car with Jordan Carpenter, who smiled at her before asking her if she was ready for their mission. Celine nodded as Jordan then looked at the photo of his grandfather and his eleven friends at a town festival in the 1920s. Jordan then smiled as he pushed the pedal down, and the car soon peeled off as the car entered the 1920s, where a new adventure awaited Celine, Jordan and their other two allies in this mission to save this town... Characters *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Carson Huntington *Celine Harper *Spencer Ashworth *Jordan Carpenter *The Toymaker *Edward del Lobo *Lukis del Lobo Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2